


Nice hand, warm feeling

by ThunderLau



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderLau/pseuds/ThunderLau
Summary: So this was inspired by a piece of fanart I saw while browsing the Internet, I'll see if I can add the picture.Set in season 3, before and after Karasuno vs Shiratorizawa's match. Daichi's bruise is still visible and Wakatoshi's protector instincts jump, and that leaves them in sorta nice but sorta awkward terms.Just a little drabble if I'm honest.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Nice hand, warm feeling

Wakatoshi had watched a CD of Karasuno's match against Aoba Johsai a few days before their match, most of his team mates had done the same as it was necessary to gather information before a game, he had studied their starting line up quite a bit, they didn't have any insanely good players that stood out except maybe their setter Kageyama, their Middle blocker Hinata had really good athletic qualities, but other than he didn't seem an experienced player, though he was dangerous, and their libero was very sharp too, the rest were all very good players, but nothing that surprised him, their captain however catches his eye, not because of his talent (though he was a really nice receiver) but because an ugly bruise covered the entirety of his cheek, it looked very painful. It was not everyday that you see an injury like that, Wakatoshi's hand twitched, his life protecting nature was screaming at him, it happened every time he saw an injured person. 

Wakatoshi was surprised to say the least, they had been defeated, after venting a bit with Satori (even if that can't really be considered venting by normal standards) he didn't feel bad anymore, Karasuno were a strong team and they had earned their spot to nationals with hard work and effort, just like Wakatoshi himself along with Shiratorizawa had done the years before, and he could respect that. After the awards ceremony, he was checking the locker room making sure no one forgot anything and waiting for Eita, Jin and Hayato that were still changing, he didn't tend to stay behind, but he wanted to be in the gym a little longer this time, since that was his last time in it, as a player at least so he stayed. When all four of them were going back to their school bus, they encountered Karasuno's third years and one of their bench players, and Wakatoshi's eyes landed immediately on Daichi's bruise, after staring a bit, he mover forward without even greeting and touched his cheek with care, he brushed his thumb over it and frowned at the color of the injured skin, he then retreated his hand back to his side and simply said "treat it appropriately" and turned around to leave, the Karasuno boys were speechless and Wakatoshi's teammates were in shock, Eita bowed to Daichi before leaving behind the others, once they were out of sight Sugawara started laughing, he spent quite a while on it. Once he had calmed down, Daichi spoke  
-this is probably going to sound so weird but his hands were really nice-  
This time Ennoshita erupted in laughter, and Asahi was still speechless and processing the scene in front of him. 

Bonus!   
Some time later back in Miyagi, after the national tournament, Daichi and Wakatoshi crossed paths again, Daichi had been asked by his mom to do some errands in Wakano, and Wakatoshi was in the middle of his daily run. After they bowed at each other, Wakatoshi got closer and put his hand on Daichi's cheek again, caressing it a bit  
\- it seems a lot better now, please be careful- and then he proceeded his jog.   
Daichi thought he could get used to that.

\---------------------------------------  
Couldn't add the picture I took inspiration from but here's the link:  
https://www.google.com/search?q=Ushijima+and+injured+Daichi&client=ms-android-huawei-rev1&prmd=ivsn&sxsrf=ALeKk013Cf7w2YLKpibJSeGdB4diglHyag:1599889176592&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiPtrPQ8-LrAhVJK7kGHUhVDJcQ_AUoAXoECAoQAQ&biw=360&bih=655#imgrc=Y8cT4oCG5fYUVM

**Author's Note:**

> This was just me letting my imagination run at 2:30 a.m. So I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. Also someone pls tell me how to create tags, if it's possible.


End file.
